So here we are
by Code name Dragon
Summary: The Whitebeard pirates meet someone interesting
1. Chapter 1

"Two months,yoi," muttered Marco as he stood on deck,"two months since Ace joined the crew, yoi. Already, the paperwork has tripled, yoi."

"Rough day?"

Marco knew his siblings voices; that voice did not belong to one of his siblings.

Looking up Marco found out who the voice belonged to. A smirking, silver haired, golden eyed woman crouched on the riggings.

Where had she come from?

Screw that, how was she not registering on his Observation Haki?

Blue flames flickered along his shoulders as he prepared for an attack.

"How rude," she sounded amused,"I only asked a question."

"You also snuck onto Oyaji's boat,yoi."

She waved dismissively, "Eddy won't mind. And I'm only visiting to check up on Ace."

"Gurarara, you haven't changed a bit Aoi. You ready to join my crew and become my daughter?"

Leaping onto the deck, Aoi straightened her clothes.

"You know,Eddy, I'm old enough to be your grandma and I have a prior engagement."

A very confused first mate glanced between Oyaji and the newcomer.

"What the hell, yoi?"

Whitebeard just shook his head and laughed, "Gurarara; Marco, my son, meet Takashi Aoi. She taught me how to use my Devil Frui powers."

"You flatter me Eddy. I only gave you a couple tips."

Before Marco could speak, the sound of someone running and a loud crash heralded Ace's arrival on deck.

"Mom, you're here!"

"MOM?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"He is the son of Gol D Roger!"

Laughter echoed over the silence caused by the big reveal.

All eyes turned to the source of the laugh.

Sengokou and Garp felt their blood run cold. Ace gaped in shock.

Balancing on the edge of the wall was "Blood bath" Takashi Aoi, captain of the Furies Pirates.

She smiled with a hard edge.

"Hiyah Sen-san," Aoi yelled cheerfully before her tone turned grim,"You know, I'm not very happy Sen-san. You see you're trying to execute my son and I don't take kindly to threats against my family."

"I thought you'd have learned after Coral Shores," she scolded while smirking.

"Seems I need to remind you," Marines shivered as they listened,"Time to play boys and girls!"

In horrified shock the world watched as the woman's body distorted and bent into a nightmarish form.

Sallow flesh stretched tightly on an emaciated skeleton, long claws, yellowed fangs stained with blood, an enormous rack of antlers, and milky eyes made everyone back up.

With a howl she charged, an unfortunate Marine was her first victim.

The crunch of bone and squishy sounds of flesh and organs being eaten, caused many to puke.

"That is the power of the Wendigo fruit!" bellowed Sengokou into the Den-Den," Use extreme prejudice and don't let her get away!"

Aoi carved a bloody path through the Marines. Consuming those that stood in her way. Her hunger would never be sated, but this made a good snack.

Whitebeard and his allies, arrived to chaos.

Marines scrambled away from the wendigo. Vice-Admirals tried to slow her. Warlords prepared to take action as the others failed. Admirals waited for the right moment.

Either way the battle ended, things wouldn't be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy loved his new Mama and his new Mom.

Mama was kind of like Makino, but Mama stayed with him. And she didn't make him train with monkeys like Grandpa.

Mama did train him. It was nothing like Grandpa's training.

Mom taught Luffy everything. She also sang a lot. Mom understood him even if the words didn't make sense to anyone else.

He was happy with Mama and Mom, and they lived on Mama's and Mom's ship with his Aunties.

It was the best for one big reason; he wasn't alone. Mama promised, that he would never be alone for long and she would always come for him.

Mom said they couldn't promise he'd never be alone again, because sometimes a person needed time to themselves.

Luffy wanted to become a pirate like Mama and Mom; cause they was free, had all sorts of adventures, and had family with them.

Happily, Luffy munched on his special lunch made by Aunt Jess. She said his lunch was special cause his body used up his food to fast. He wondered if Aunt Jess had mystery powers, cause he always felt full after eating her food.

Aoi watched her son. He was getting so big at six years old.

Oda might have created One Piece, but she was living it. Luffy was her son, and hopefully Ace and Sabo would join too.

Heaven knew how much those kids needed a hug.

Sighing she strolled onto the deck. They were near Foosha, and a certain redhead was probably nearby too.

"You alright Captain?"

Aoi turned to Corbay Lynn, the crew's sniper.

"I'll be alright," she answered making her way towards the bow.

Minerva, her wife, was perched on the figurehead.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing, Min?"Her voice was low, as Minerva turned towards Aoi.

"I think we are Aoi, because our son is happy. And I know two more boys are hurting. Both of us want them to be happy, and even if that might not be with us."

Hand in hand, the couple waited as the "Alecto" arrived at Foosha village.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sabo arrived at Marineford, he almost felt sorry for the Marines.

Mom had torn a good chunk out of their forces just by using her devil fruit ability at half power. She hadn't even begun using haki either.

Sabo wasn't scared of his mom's form, often times Ace, Luffy, and him had curled up against her side while she was in a full transformation. They had napped in the warmth of her fur as she kept watch.

Right now she was about half transformed and avoiding those trying to nab her with seastone.

"That's your mom?!" Koala's voice was incredulous, "What the hell?!"

Hack looked as though he couldn't agree more.

It was a pretty tame reaction to seeing his mom fight.

"You know, this is her taking it easy."

Sabo's partners turned to stare at him.

"We are never pissing her off," both of them thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi knew that she would outlive Minerva. She would outlive a lot of people.

She hadn't understood when she ate her devil fruit. It had been nearly two centuries since Aoi had gained her powers.

Mythical zoans, a blessing and curse.

A blessing of abilities beyond that of most devil fruits and near instantaneous healing. A curse in your lifespan, your life could extend to centuries, millennias, and beyond.

Aoi wondered if Marco had realized that he wasn't truly aging anymore.

"Marco, may I talk to you privately?" Aoi's voice was somber.

"Sure,yoi."

"What did you want to talk about, yoi?"

"What do you know about mythical zoans?" asked Aoi,"Specifically, their lifespans."

Marco was a bit confused.

"I don't know about lifespans, yoi."

Aoi sighed pressing the palm of her hand into her forehead,"I was afraid of that."

He lifted his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"You know what one of the things a phoenix is famous for is that they're immortal." her statement was starting to give him a bad feeling.

"When a person eats a mythical devil fruit, it alters their lifespan to that of their mythical creature."

Aoi could see the moment it clicked. He would outlive all of his brothers and his father.

"I'm sorry, Marco."

"I think I…" he didn't finish the thought

Quietly, she pulled him into a hug.

They stayed in silence, listening to the faraway sounds of their crews.


	6. Chapter 6

**guest review response: okay so even though he's a Buddha Sengokou has not actually ascended to the spiritual level of immortality. Kaido is also not spiritually/magically tied to a natural force or monument so he can die if someone is lucky enough. If not he'll live for at least a 1,000 years. Wendigos can be banished but not necessarily killed. Phoenixes don't die they continuously get reborn.**

She had been angry before, now her level of rage was beyond any words.

Aoi's two other children had arrived as she had made her way towards Ace, and the bastards had started targeting them after Sengokou's announcement.

The son of bitch, had announced Luffy's father and Sabo's connection to the Revolutionary Army.

They had forgotten why she had earned her current moniker.

Now, they were threatening her kids.

They had signed their death certificates.

Later, many would recall the feeling of 'Blood Bath' Aoi unleashing her full transformation.

It felt as if they were prey looking their hunter in the eyes.

A beast with vaguely human traits rose above their heads. Six eyes glared as her maw opened wide.

In the blink of an eye, she consumed the Marines within her reach.

Those watching trembled. All of the Marines in front of the wendigo were gone. Blood and gore were all that was left.

Sengokou, the Admirals, Garp, and the Vice-Admirals paled as Aoi began to laugh.

"You're dead," Aoi spoke as a empty parody of a cheerful smile showed her red-stained teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: gore **

She couldn't remember all the details of her last life, but Aoi remembered who exactly caused Ace's death.

She wished she had more time to draw out Blackbeard's and Akainu's deaths, alas their time was short.

Akainu had wiggled and squirmed under her claws. It had felt darkly satisfying to take her haki covered nails, and dig them in deep until he writhed with pain.

Slowly but surely, she peeled back layers of skin and muscles until she hit bone.

Aoi snapped Akainu's shoulder blades and ribs, and she pulled out his lungs. She spread her grisly prizes in the shape of two bloody wings.

Several bystanders puked, to busy watching Aoi's display to notice her boys escaping.

Blackbeard's arrival was hardly noticed by the majority of people. It did not go unnoticed by Aoi.

Pouncing, Teach was taken by surprise.

Aoi slit open his belly. Teach's intestines spilled onto the ground.

Barking with laughter, Aoi plunged her paw upwards puncturing the traitors heart.

"We could keep doing this all day," Aoi called out to Sengokou, "or you let us leave. Your choice."

Sengokou paused, then issued the order to retreat.

Aoi remained watching, as allies and enemies alike retreated to lick their wounds.

"If this should happen again, you won't like the consequences." Turning Aoi bounded towards the 'Alecto' and the rest of her family.


	8. Chapter 8

***warning* **mentions of blood and gore

Aoi knows she's going to crash soon.

But right now, her blood is on fire and she can feel the blood of the dead caked all over herself.

A small part of Aoi whispers "murderer."

She wants it off. She wants to claw at her skin until her muscle is exposed.

Claws digging in the deck, she wants to scream.

Everything is to much, she can feel it all. She doesn't feel safe. It makes her skin crawl and twitch.

Aoi wanted her cubs.

She needs to see them here; that the nightmare might actually be somewhat over.

Aoi has to keep herself still, otherwise she might rip it all apart.

A shock of cold water knocks her on her ass.

Minerva is here with buckets of water and soap.

Aoi knows Minerva won't hurt her, but the water still makes her tense.

Minerva is quick. She washes away all the plastered on blood and gore.

Slowly, Aoi relaxes. She doesn't have to be on guard here.

She is so tired, and sleep soon claims her as she feels small forms curl against her side.

Lynn was the one to talk to Whitebeard.

Ace needed to stay with her captain.

Captain Aoi's instincts would need to settle. Heaven knew what she might do if she felt threatened.

Wendigos were vicious when provoked, and extremely protective of their cubs.

They had just fought a damn war; with all three of her captain's children right at the center.

Lynn was amazed at her captain's restraint.

Today had been hell; tomorrow would be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Ace met the woman who would be his mom at a bar.

More accurately, Ace was witness to a woman tossing a pile men out of the bar.

"Go away you drunk idiots!" She bellowed before sending them flying.

Ace stared, she had just thrown Bluejam and his crew around like it was nothing!

Who the hell was this woman!?

"The name's Takashi Aoi, kid.

"Wait, could she read his mind?"

"No," came her amused voice,"you said it out loud, kid."

Ace froze, with his face turning red.

"Can I know your name?"

"Huh?" Ace jolted out of his embarrassment,"Portgas D. Ace."

"I knew a Portgas," Aoi became thoughtful,"if you didn't know her you'd have thought she was an innocent sweet girl. Rouge was a hellion. She would smile all sugary sweet, then your pockets are lighter and she's gone."

"You knew my mom?" He sounded so small and curious to know the tiniest bit about Rouge.

"Your mother had the most terrifying will in all creation. Which did lead to some issues, and also helped us to meet."

Aoi's voice carried into the darkening night. She told stories of a compassionate woman, who took no quarter, loved nature, could drink enough to knock out a seaking, wore a hibiscus flower in her hair at all times, and could rob a kingdom in the blink of an eye.

Ace soaked up everything; he wanted to know so much about his mother.

"I think the silliest incident she got into was the war over cream. That's also how she met her fiance, Roger."

The light atmosphere was snuffed out.

"What would you think if the Pirate King had a son?"

Aoi hummed for a moment," I'd give 'em a hug and then help them train. I also want to make sure they had a good life. Those assholes of the WG would go after the kid for the crime of being born. And it's not like we'd hate anyone for what relatives they have."

Ace didn't know what to do or what to say. She had easily set his world on its head.


End file.
